A Brighton Debut
by Amelia Darby
Summary: The Darcys join the Bingleys for a fun summer holiday in Brighton. Elizabeth thinks it will be the perfect diversion for her husband and their two unmarried sisters, Kitty and Georgiana. Two young ladies among a camp of dashing soldiers - what could go wrong?


**Author's Note:**

**Hi, I'm new to writing JAFF and English is my second language, so please excuse any errors and faux-pas that got through.**

**I'm also still looking for a beta reader to help me, so this first chapter isn't beta'd yet, sorry :)**

**Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!**

**xx Amelia Darby**

The day had started out well, with the Darcys and their two unmarried sisters Kitty and Georgiana leaving Pemberley for a joyous holiday in Brighton, on time and in good spirits. Elizabeth Darcy was so looking forward to spending the last hot weeks of summer with her favorite sister at the oceanside.

Mr. Darcy, ever the dutiful husband, had indulged her whim, having watched her suffer and mope around inside all of winter and most of spring, after a bad case of the flu had her bed bound for weeks, with spells of dizziness and weakness for months afterward.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and let her eyes wander over the lovely landscape they were passing. Brighton was drawing near, and it was a good thing too. The day began efficiently, yes, but cooped up with both Kitty and Georgiana in a carriage for hours on end was not her idea of a pleasant pastime.

Mr. Darcy studied the paper, reading about important matters of the world with a frown on his face, doing his best to ignore the two giggling and whispering across from him. The two young ladies had grown bored of the adventure of the journey and started to plan all kinds of trouble to get into in Brighton.

Elizabeth had hoped that Kitty would settle down a bit after being separated from Lydia's questionable influence for some time now. But that hope was in vain, as she was perfectly capable of getting into heaps of trouble all on her own. And in Georgiana she had found a lively conspirator, the two of them egging each other on at times.  
She was just glad that Georgiana had a good head on her shoulders and knew when to draw the line. She had saved Kitty, and them all in consequence, from the worst of scandals by reigning in her sister's unchecked behaviour when it threatened to turn from light fun to serious embarrassment.

Mr. Darcy in turn welcomed a light and boisterous spirit to keep his sister company, which was why he agreed to host Kitty for the summer when Elizabeth had grown lonely and morose with homesickness after her long illness.

"Oh, we're going to have so much fun! Elizabeth, can you imagine, the sea? I hope you packed your bathing gown! I can't wait to go out in one of the bathing machines," said Kitty, her hands clasping in delight.

Elizabeth resisted the impulse to grin. It was so good to see her sister, full of joy and life, after such a long time.

"But Kitty, you know there's no point to bringing your bathing gown. Father doesn't want you in the ocean. He said it's inappropriate for a young lady, and mother has great concern for your safety. We agreed to their terms to letting you come with us, so we can't now break their rules."

It broke Elizabeth's heart to see her sister's face fall in disappointment, but she didn't want to disappoint her father after all the trust he put in her to watch after her sister. Especially after their close call with social ruin the last time one of their family was left alone on holiday.

"Oh, when did you become such an old biddy! You used to be such fun!"

Kitty crossed her arms, kicked out her feet and was ready to get in a snit, but Georgiana clasped her arm and drew her attention to the other side of the carriage, where the first line of the ocean was starting to peek over hills that had so far blocked their view.  
"Oh Kitty, how wonderful! Brother, look! We're almost there! I can already see the ocean. Can you smell it? Doesn't it smell just delightful?" Georgiana bounced in her seat, rousing even her brother from his brooding mood with her joyful laughter.

"Indeed, the salty breeze freshens the body and soul. You were right my dear, this is just what we need. I'm sure you will feel much better very soon." At the sound of Mr. Darcy's somber voice Elizabeth tore her eyes from the line of glittery water on the horizon to meet his eyes. They shone with love and concern, warming her heart more than the hot summer sun ever could.

"It is just as well that we left as early as we did this morning. We have just enough time to freshen up and get ready for the evening ball. Charles wrote that he and Jane will be in attendance and would be happy for us to join them, should we arrive in time."

"Then we must call on them as soon as we arrive! A ball, in Brighton! Georgiana, can you imagine anything more fun?" Kitty's mood hat improved immediately, with her ire about the bathing situation forgotten entirely, much to Elizabeth's amusement.

By the time their attention turned back to their surroundings they were already rolling down the Old Steyne, the main promenade in Brighton. Kitty and Georgiana couldn't tear their eyes away, commenting on all the sights in excited voices.  
Even Mr. Darcy had to admit that it was a sight to behold, filled with couples and small groups wandering up and down the promenade, enjoying the lovely day.


End file.
